Detective Piper Shunkin
by Sophiekins
Summary: You've heard of Sherlock Holmes, but that's muggle detectives. What about the wizard ones? I introduced two charecters of my own into this story, tell me how you like the twins!


Note: The only characters I own are the twins James and Skyler; the 'famous wizards' I made up. I created the twins a few years back on a roleplaying site called The Magid Academy. Hope you enjoy the twins as much as I have creating them, and my RP friends have reading about them! :)  
BTW: Oober, rhymes with Goober.

"I never how Sherlock could solve all these mysteries," Harry said. It was just after dinner, twilight, and all the Gryffindors were in the common room lounging. Hermione was busy re-writing Ron's potions essay while he drew random letters in the air and set them on fire.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked lighting up a Z.

Harry sat up a bit and tossed the book at Ron. "You know, Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?" Ron asked again while flipping through the book upside down.

Hermione looked up from her work and glanced at the title. "Harry, Ron grew up in a wizard family. He wouldn't know about Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh yeah…"

"I haven't heard of this bloke, but there are famous wizards who solved mysteries," Ron said setting the book on the armchair.

"Like who?" Hermione asked while crossing out a few paragraphs.

"Oh like Bombie who figured out who was making loads of bad spells for fun. Then there's Rumble who arrested loads of warlocks that robbed the goblins, and Dumpy the Dim, Rufus Harper, Tilly Tumbred, Pickle Brain-"

"Sorry," Harry snorted, "Pickle Brain?"

"Don't laugh! He was brilliant. He discovered who created the zombies of 1893 and unleashed them on the muggles. He ended up convincing all the witnesses that the muggles died of a some disease."

"Oh I read about him!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course you did," a voice from behind Hermione said.

"You read about everything, Hermione," a second voice said from behind Ron.

A moment later two almost identical boys popped up causing Hermione and Harry to jump. The one behind Hermione had such black hair; it looked like he had showered his hair in ink. His eyes were the lightest blue, they were almost white, and his features were clearly in human. The boy behind Ron looked exactly like the boy behind Hermione except his hair was a fine sandy blond and had vivid green eyes that looked like emerald green grass.

The two boys walked around and the black haired twin sat on the arm of Hermione's chair and the blond haired twin sat on Ron's after taking the book off and flipping through it.

Ron chuckled and sank back into his seat. "You two should keep doing that, I love it when they freak out."

"Oh, it's not our fault you grew up with these two," Hermione said trying to push the dark haired boy off her armchair. The boy merely smirked and leaned more into her.

"Ron you were wrong," the fair haired boy said, "Pickle Brain was dimwitted. He didn't even discover who did it. The fool just killed loads of zombies and figured which person was the only wizard in a muggle community. Not to hard to do."

Ron gaped at him. "Says you, Skyler. It's easy for you because you're freakish smart, but for normal wizards it's not so easy."

The black haired boy chuckled. "Define normal."

"Well said, James," Harry said taking his book back from Skyler who was using it to whack Ron over the head repeatedly.

"Why thank you, Harry-beary," James said finally falling into Hermione's lap.

"Quit calling me that. I told you I hated that nick name in second year."

"And now were in fifth year and it never gets old. Anyways, back on the whole mystery thing, I think I would be a great detective."

"For what?" Hermione asked trying to push James out of her lap, "For finding out who is the most annoying person on the planet. It's not hard, since it's you."

"Ouch Hermione," James said clutching his heart, "That hurt."

"Good."

"Nah, I'm used to it. Old Snapey-poo loves to say I'm annoying."

"He also loves to call you the biggest moron he's ever met," Sky pointed out.

"Yes, thank you brother for those kind words. As I was saying I would be a great detective. I could solve crimes like no other!"

"What would you be called?" Ron asked, "Every great detective has a decent name."

James stuck his tongue out and looked up at the ceiling, clearly in deep thought. After a few moments he grinned.

"Oh I know! I'll be Detective Piper Shunkin and carry a pipe with me."

"Why would you have a pipe?"

"Because pipes are about the best thing ever made out of wood AND it's a babe magnet. Every gal loves a man with a pipe in hand. Right Hermione?"

Hermione blushed and flicked him in the nose.

"Oh yeah," Sky said, "I heard Victor Krum took up smoking pipes."

"Yes, you see what I mean. See this is why we're twins; same brain waves. It's like ESPN."

"No, it's not like that."

James stared at his brother for a moment and took Ron's essay, crumbled it up and threw it at his brother successfully hitting him in the forehead.

"We have ESPN and that's final!" James yelled then wiggled to a more comfortable position in Hermione's lap. "Would you try not to breathe, Hermione? It jostles me and I'd rather not be jostled."

Hermione gave him her darkest look but James was too into his own world.

"Yes, I'll be Detective Piper Shunkin, and Harry if you laugh one more time I will sit on your head. Right, and Sky you will be my assistant. We'll be the Piper Shunkin and Goober Oober detective agency."

"Who's Goober Oober?" Sky asked throwing Ron's crumbled essay back at him.

"You of course."

Ron burst out laughing with Harry. Hermione managed to successfully push James out of her lap, who got up and sat back down in her lap.

"Hermione," James said, "Babe. Stop denying you want me. It's as clear as that smudge of ink on your face. Oh look you made it bigger, see your love for me is growing." He smirked at her while Hermione tried to wipe off the giant smudge of ink on her cheek. James took her wrist in his hand.

"No, leave it. It shows our love for each other."

Hermione tried to bite him but failed. "James, if I loved you, why do I constantly remind you how much I can't stand you."

"That's good, hate is a passionate emotion."

"I'll give you passionate. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion."1

James grinned and wrapped his skinny arms around her neck. "Aw Hermione don't be like that. Don't forget, I love you!"

"How can I not," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Skyler chuckled. "What a cute couple."

"I don't get it," Harry said.

"You've been known for that Harry, but what don't you get this time?" James asked wiggling his head under Hermione's.

"Why did they call the bloke Pickle Brain?"

Ron, Sky, and James stared at each other for a few moments.

"That is a good question," Ron said.

James snorted. "For once. Hermione if you try to pinch me one more time I will be forced to go ninja on you."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Last week was monkeys, this week is ninjas."

"Hmm," Ron agreed, "I remember he went a whole month in pre-school dressing up as a fairy."

"Yes, I thought he was gay."

Hermione giggled. "Are you James?"

James grinned and snuggled up to her. "Only for you."

**Note: I hope you got that last bit. I said that once to one of my friends. She got so mad, she didn't talk to me for a week. I don't understand why… Kidding, I understand. But I still think it's funny.** **Anyways, so what did you think? Enjoy the twins? Tell me if you like them, if people do, I'll probably bring them in more often. James is actually the reason why I wrote Love Quiz, he took a lot of quizzes in his spare time and whenever I had a good urge to be funny. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews! :)**

1 'That's good, hate is a passionate emotion.' 'I'll give you passionate. Murder, the ultimate crime of passion.'  
-Jacob Black and Bella Swan from Eclipse in the Twilight series.


End file.
